In the name of safety, there have been many forms of antenna type lights and mountings therefor on vehicles. In general, it has been an object to provide a signal or warning light structured for support upon a vehicle so as to be visible from any angle compasswise about the vehicle.
With the advent of small compact automobiles, the need for such type locators is well known. With such small cars, in a line of traffic the drivers of many cars back are apprised of the presence thereof. This is especially important in the case of motorcycles in night traffic. Such locator lamps are equally applicable and important for use on bicycles in normal night time use in ordinary city and neighborhood traffic.